


Closing the Closet

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back from an extended mission, Kakashi runs into Jiraiya at the Hokage’s Tower, in his eagerness to reaffirm their bond, he forgets to check that the room he drags his lover to is completely empty.  When Kakashi drags him into a nearly empty room and starts molesting his mouth, Jiraiya forgets that his lover isn’t an exhibitionist, and just goes with the flow.  Staring wide-eyed at the sight before him, Iruka forgets that he’s still in the metaphorical closest; as opposed to the physical one he is currently hiding in, and settles in to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the Closet

Title: Closing the Closet  
Author: chibi-zoe (me)  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Jiraiya x Kakashi + Iruka  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Coming back from an extended mission, Kakashi runs into Jiraiya at the Hokage’s Tower, in his eagerness to reaffirm their bond, he forgets to check that the room he drags his lover to is completely empty. When Kakashi drags him into a nearly empty room and starts molesting his mouth, Jiraiya forgets that his lover isn’t an exhibitionist, and just goes with the flow. Staring wide-eyed at the sight before him, Iruka forgets that he’s still in the metaphorical closest; as opposed to the physical one he is currently hiding in, and settles in to enjoy himself.

Another boring day doing nothing but D-rank missions with his new gennin team and Kakashi is just about ready to tear his hair out in frustration. He desperately needs something to occupy himself with; something physical that will get his heart pounding. Briefly he contemplates finding Gai and challenging him to something ridiculous, but then he remembers that his friend is out with his own gennin team, on a C-rank mission, the lucky man. 

He turns his feet towards the Hokage’s office, hoping against hope that there might be something that he can do to alleviate the boredom. As he climbs the stairs, he sees a familiar figure leaning against the wall and smiling devilishly at him. His heart pounding, Kakashi glances around casually, there’s no-one in the immediate vicinity, he smiles and quickens his pace. 

Refraining from acting like a small child or a love sick women, by throwing himself into the white-haired mans’ arms, Kakashi merely leans his own lithe figure against his muscular lovers’ and presses his masked face into the crook of Jiraiya’s neck, breathing in deeply. Strong arms wrap around him and squeeze him tightly, reaffirming their longstanding bond.

His mask rasps across Jiraiya’s unshaven cheek as Kakashi raises his face for a cloth-covered kiss. The soft press of lips against his own leaves Kakashi desperate for more, for the feeling of flesh on flesh. Unwilling to expose his face in the hallway of the Hokage tower however, Kakashi rises up onto his toes and whispers into a suddenly attentive ear.

“Let’s take this somewhere a little more private Jiraiya-sama.” Taking the larger hand in his own, he tugs the sannin towards a rarely used storage room. Pushing open the door, he takes a quick peek inside, and seeing no-one, drags his larger lover into the room, kicking the door shut behind him and rigging a quick chakra trap on the latch.

Tugging down his mask, Kakashi tilts his face up expectantly, and is rewarded with a tender kiss, followed immediately by a lust filled tongue wrestle. His heart is pounding and his groin is throbbing, and all thoughts of his team are obliterated by the man tugging desperately at his clothing. Not to be outdone, Kakashi starts fumbling blindly at the cloth beneath his clutching fingers.

When their naked chests meet, Kakashi gasps out loud, raising his hands to tangle his fingers in Jiraiya’s wild mane of hair. Large, rough, palms run down his back and cup his buttocks familiarly, before sliding around to undo his pants and push them down. The sudden lack of pressure against his aching arousal is divine and he shivers delightedly.

Sinking to his knees, he rubs his face against Jiraiya’s swollen groin, causing the older man to groan in pleasure. Teasingly, he inches his lovers’ pants down, freeing the leaking length and licking a long stripe along it, delving his tongue into the tiny slit to encourage more pre-cum to flow. Licking his lips, he looks up into Jiraiya’s lust glazed eyes and smiles.

It is enough to make Jiraiya growl and shove Kakashi onto his back, dropping down to kneel between his spread thighs, and pressing in to claim his lips. The feeling of a finger pressing into him makes Kakashi moan and arch his back appreciatively, bearing down to increase the sensation. When the finger is replaced with something much larger he gasps in ecstasy.

As his lover hilts, Kakashi throws his head back and sees, through the wooden shutters on the cupboard door, wide brown eyes staring at him. Horrified, he tries to get his lover to stop, but Jiraiya continues to thrust forcefully until Kakashi finds himself too caught up in the spiralling pleasure to care that a voyeur is avidly watching their every move.

Spent and satisfied, Kakashi self-consciously pulls up his mask and turns accusing eyes on his happily grinning lover, sure that the sannin knew that there was someone else in the room, and that he deliberately hadn’t said anything. Jiraiya gives him a lascivious smile and suggests that they retire somewhere a little more private to continue.

***********

Finishing his report to the Hokage, Jiraiya wanders out into the hallway, wondering what his number one fan is doing. Kakashi has been on his mind for the past three days solid, ever since he turned his feet for home. Even his research has been interrupted by thoughts of the silver haired copy-nin, and his latest book features a mysterious man with wild silver hair.

Surprisingly, he can feel the oh-so-familiar chakra signature drawing closer, Kakashi must be coming to report to the Hokage as well. Relaxing against rhe wall, he draws his own chakra in close, so that he can keep his presence a secret for as long as possible. The expression on his young lovers’ face, as he is spotted, is priceless and Jiraiya grins happily at him.

He admires Kakashi’s restraint as the man strolls casually down the hallway and carefully checks for other presences before leaning his lithe body against Jiraiya’s own muscular form. There is nothing quite like the feel of the smaller man pressing against him so urgently. He can feel Kakashi’s excitement nestling against his own and hugs the other man closer.

When Kakashi suggests that they go somewhere a little more private, Jiraiya is all for it, there’s nothing he enjoys more than sex in strange places. When the copy-nin pulls him into the little used room, he wonders when his little lover became such an exhibitionist, and how the chuunin hiding in the closet knew to choose this particular room.

Putting a quick chakra trap on the door hinges, Jiraiya watches as Kakashi lowers his mask. No matter how many times he sees his lovers’ face, it is always a shock, especially looking this innocently desperate. Reaching out, he places a tender kiss on the soft lips, which part invitingly, and he takes full advantage, delving deeply and tasting every part of his lovers’ mouth.

There is a familiar tightness in Jiraiya’s stomach and he fumbles with the catches on Kakashi’s clothes, sure that their little voyeur will enjoy the sight just as much as he will. The feeling of fingers tangling in his hair sends shivers shooting down his spine, and he reaches out to draw his pale lover closer, deliberately groping his ass before sliding around to undo the fastenings on his trousers.

He stares straight at the closet where the chuunin is hiding as Kakashi sinks to his knees and nuzzles at his aching arousal, hoping that the man appreciates the wonderful sight that is the copy-nin giving head. Looking down, he meets his lovers’ glazed eyes and a growl of desire escapes his chest and suddenly he can’t wait any longer.

Kneeling between Kakashi’s spread thighs; Jiraiya leans forwards to capture those delectable lips, running a possessive hand down the toned torso. Sinking his fingers into the tight heat that is Kakashi, Jiraiya marvels at the expressions that cross his lovers’ remarkably expressive face. He feels a sudden spike in the chakra of the hidden chuunin as he withdraws his fingers and aligns himself.

The sensation of sinking into his lover is indescribable, and Jiraiya grunts softly as he forges his way forwards. Beneath him, his lover stills abruptly, and with a sinking sensation, Jiraiya realises that Kakashi hasn’t turned into an exhibitionist whilst he’s been away, the copy-nin just hadn’t noticed that there was someone hiding in the room.

Determined not to let this little hiccup ruin a wonderful encounter Jiraiya keeps thrusting, knowing that if he would just relax, Kakashi would enjoy the sensation of being watched as much as he does. It appears to work, and soon the copy-nin is nearly incoherent with pleasure, grunting in time to Jiraiya’s thrusts and moaning with abandon.

Grinning, Jiraiya watches as Kakashi pulls up his mask in a fit of self-consciousness. He ignores the glare that the pale man shoots at him, and suggests that they go somewhere more private where Kakashi can greet him properly. He is sure that he can hear the hidden chuunin groan in disappointment as his words and shoots an evil smile in the direction of the closet.

************

It’s been a long day and Iruka would like nothing more than to go just home and take a long, hot bath. But here he is, in one of the rarely used storage cupboards looking for an obscure report on the Hokage’s orders. Not wanting to be interrupted, he closes the door to the room after him and makes his way over to the dusty closet and steps in; just to add to his frustration, the door refuses to stay open and swings shut behind him.

Kneeling on the floor of the closet and peering at the stacks of paper in the poor light, Iruka is startled when the door to the room is flung open. Peering through the slats on the door, he is astonished to see the Village’s two biggest perverts, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-san wrapped in each others arms and indulging in a fierce tongue battle.

A shot of pure lust shoots straight to Iruka’s groin at the sight and he shuffles around silently to get a better view. He should announce his presence immediately and excuse himself, but he can’t quite find it in himself to abandon such a wet-dream inducing sight; especially when Kakashi reaches up and pulls down his mask.

In time with the men in front of him, Iruka slowly opens his pants and slides his hand inside to slowly stroke his rapidly swelling length. He has never, ever, seen one man suck on another man’s cock, and the sight is unbelievably hot. Stifling a moan by biting his tongue, Iruka slowly spreads his knees and arches his back, wishing that Kakashi was sucking on his cock instead.

Seeing the famed copy-nin spread out on the floor, with the toad sannin kneeling over him is a sight that Iruka will never forget and the expression on Kakashi’s normally hidden face when the much larger Jiraiya presses into him is indescribable. Iruka speeds up the motion of his hand to match the pace set by the perverted sage.

His whole world slows when Kakashi tosses his head back and stares straight into his eyes. Iruka has never been so humiliated in his entire life, particularly when the silver haired man starts to struggle and protest to his lover that they are being watched. When the older man merely shrugs and increases the pace of his thrusts, Iruka doesn’t know whether to be relieved or horrified.

The sounds of male orgasm tear through the room, Iruka letting loose his own moan as well, and the pair on the floor collapse. Wondering what to do about the sticky mess in his trousers, Iruka sighs in disappointment as Kakashi pulls up his mask, clearly embarrassed to be so exposed before a virtual stranger, and suggests that he and Jiraiya go somewhere more private.

The swirling smoke of a dual teleportation forces Iruka from his closet, coughing madly and cursing vindictive jounin. Sniffing delicately, Iruka is sure that he can still smell the scent of sex lingering in the room and wonders if the Hokage will really care if he doesn’t retrieve the requested report until tomorrow, as he really needs to go home and clean up straight away.

Typically enough, after his unintentional voyeuristic experience, Iruka starts running into Kakashi everywhere he goes, but there are always other people around, so he can’t apologise without making the others curious. It’s almost as if Kakashi is teasing him, deliberately making him uncomfortable. Jiraiya on the other hand, is nowhere to be seen.

Taking his life into his own hands, Iruka knocks on Kakashi’s door. He knows, deep in his heart, that he will never feel comfortable around the other man until he has apologised. When the copy-nin opens the door, dressed only in a casual yukata and tied-on mask, Iruka can feel the blood rushing first to his face, and then to his groin.

Lying sprawled naked and satisfied in Kakashi’s bed, Iruka ponders on fate. He is glad that he found the courage to apologise, if he hadn’t he would never have had the chance to experience something so wonderful. Reaching over the other man, he places a tender kiss on the soft lips and runs his fingers through the coarse silver hair, before allowing his eyelids to drift shut in contentment.


End file.
